


You Are In Love

by SkinnyPlease



Category: Phandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One True Pairing, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyPlease/pseuds/SkinnyPlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil’s obstructed by the dark, but I can still see his form through the haze. I fix him with a look and Phil looks back, blue eyes bright still. </p><p>"Why didn’t you turn on the lights?" Phil asks.</p><p>I shrug, not really knowing, “Didn’t feel right.” </p><p>(Song Fic based on Taylor Swift's "You Are In Love")</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are In Love

Phil’s obstructed by the dark, but I can still see his form through the haze. I fix him with a look and Phil looks back, blue eyes bright still. 

"Why didn’t you turn on the lights?" Phil asks.

I shrug, not really knowing, “Didn’t feel right.” 

~

_One look, dark room_   
_Meant just for you_   
_Time moved too fast_   
_You play it back_

~

"Button up your coat, Phil! Jeez, it’s like twelve degrees outside." 

Phil ignores me as we head out the door. 

"Do you think that if it snows enough, we’ll see a reindeer?" He asks 

I shake my head, stopping Phil so I can button up his coat for him. 

"Hey, Dan, what do you call a reindeer with no eyes?" 

"What?" 

"I have no eye deer!" Phil says, laughing, "Get it? ‘Cause deer and reindeer!" 

"Where did I even meet you?" I mutter, turning away to hide my smile.

~

_Buttons on a coat_   
_Lighthearted joke_   
_No proof, not much_   
_But you saw enough_

~

"Dan! Let’s go to Starbucks!" Phil bursts into my room.

"Phil- wha-" I say groggily, sitting up, eyes adjusting tot he sudden brightness.

"C’mon, please?" 

I glance at my clock, “Phil, it’s midnight.” 

Phil rolls his eyes, “Never too late for an adventure.” 

I sigh, giving in with a small smile, “Fine, give me a minute.” 

(The Starbucks isn’t open so Phil buys instant coffee and makes that for us instead.)

~

_Small talk, he drives_   
_Coffee at midnight_

~

"Where’d you get your necklace from?" Phil asks me

It’s dark outside as we walk, streetlights illuminating our way. 

I look down at the thin chain I had forgotten to remove, “Oh, my mom.” 

Phil nods. 

We walk in silence. 

"Look up." Phil whispers, pausing in step, "The stars are so bright tonight." 

"Yeah." 

Phil smiles, bumping his shoulder against mine. 

"Moon is brighter than your future." I remark. 

Phil laughs, “Don’t be rude, Dan.” 

~

_The light reflects_   
_The chain on your neck_   
_He says look up_   
_And your shoulders brush_   
_No proof, one touch_   
_You felt enough_

~

"Happy birthday!" I exclaim

Phil’s already awake, “You don’t have to make breakfast.” 

I shrug, handing him the tray of food, “Figured I should treat you.” 

Phil smiles, “You’re too kind.”

Then he looks down, “Dan, why is the toast so burnt?” 

I smile, “Oh, about that…” 

~

_Morning, his place_   
_Burn toast, Sunday_

~

"I’m stealing your shirt." I say 

"Rude!" Phil calls after me

"You owe me one, after you spilled your coffee all over mine!" I call back

We curl up on the couch a few hours later.

"We’re going to be friends forever, right?" Phil asks

"That’s the plan." 

Phil slumps his head on my shoulder, “I like that plan.” 

~

_You keep his shirt_   
_He keeps his word_

~

I curl into Phil’s chest one night when we watch Breaking Bad. His slips his arm around my shoulder. 

A warmth seems to slip between us. 

Phil feels like home. 

~

_And for once you let go_   
_Of your fears and your ghosts_   
_One step, not much_   
_But it said enough_

~

"Dan, really, you don’t need to keep buttoning up my coat," Phil says, rolling his eyes at me. 

"Maybe you should get one with a zipper then." I retort, buttoning the last button, "We go through this every winter."

I look to him as he looks at me. We’re impossibly close. I wonder if he can feel the warmth the wraps between us as I can. His eyes are impossibly blue. 

His lips, I learn a moment later, are impossibly soft. 

"You still don’t need to button up my coat for me." Phil mutters 

I smile.

(We never talk about the kiss.) 

~

_You kiss on sidewalks_   
_You fight and you talk_

~

Phil passes out on the couch during a late night. He sleeps about forty minutes before jerking up suddenly. 

"Woah there," I say, placing a steady hand on his shoulder. 

Phil looks at me for a second, eyes holding something I can’t place. He opens his mouth to say something then closes it. The opens it again.

"Dan, you know that you’re my best friend, right?" He fumbles out

I smile, “Yeah.” 

Phil relaxes at this, “Okay.” He says with a grin.

~

_One night he wakes_   
_Strange look on his face_   
_Pauses, then says_   
_You’re my best friend_   
_And you knew what it was_   
_He is in love_

~

"PHIL!" I call 

"Yeah?" Phil enters the room. 

I point, “Why do you have a picture of me getting licked by a dog on your desk?” 

"Just seemed right." Phil says with a shrug, "I, uh, can remove it if you want." He adds with a twinge of insecurity. 

I can’t help the small smile that creeps on my face. 

"Nah," I say, "You can keep it there." 

~

_And so it goes_   
_You two are dancing in a snow globe round and round_   
_And he keeps the picture of you in his office downtown_

~

"You’re so beautiful." I say one night

Phil looks up, “What?” 

I blush, “It’s just…you’re beautiful.” 

Phil smiles this time, “So are you.” 

I grin back. 

~

_And you understand now why they lost their minds and fought the wars_

~

"Phil, please button up your coat for once! And have a nice time!" I yell from the office.

"I don’t understand your obsession with the buttons on my coat!" Phil yells back.

The door closes a beat later. 

~

_And why I’ve spent my whole life trying to put it into words_

~

"Sir, I need you to calm down." 

There is a firm grip on my shoulders. 

"Please - I need - please please, I need I need -" I can’t get the words out, their all scrambled. 

"Look, sir, I understand this must be hard, but you really can’t-" 

I rip myself from her grip. 

~

Phil’s face is masked with make-up, like they’re trying to make him look like maybe he’s just sleeping. He just doesn’t look like Phil anymore. 

The scars on his face made by the other car aren’t faded, just concealed. I can still see them if I look hard enough. 

He looks weird in a suit and tie. He looks too limp, too pale, too  _dead._

"Take as long as you need." Phil’s mom whispers to me as she exits the room, giving me a pat on the shoulder.

Silence hangs heavy and I want to flee.

"I - I’m sorry" I say because I don’t know what else to say. 

~

_'Cause you can hear it in the silence_

~

I leave the room a few minutes later. There’s nothing else I can say. 

The taxi ride home is cold. I can feel the tears on my cheeks but I don’t acknowledge them. 

~

_You can feel it on the way home_

~

Our - my - flat is cold and dark when I reach it.

It feels wrong and weird as I step in.

Maybe if I had just stopped to button his coat he would have been just those few seconds behind and then maybe…

I almost call out Phil’s name, just to see if he’ll appear. 

He doesn’t.

~

_You are in love, true love_   
_You’re in love_

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a prompt (that was submitted to phanfic) and already posted on my blog.


End file.
